Or Else
by Idiom Laurels
Summary: After an accident, Hiei gets amnesia! And with his new found personality, he also developes an attraction to Kurama. What's a fox to do...? KxH!
1. Head Injury

Here it is! The first chapter to "Or Else"! WOO!! (Does the wave... by herself) Anyway, if you're interested, the beginning of this story is exactly the same (dialogue and all!) as the first chapter to "Don't Ask me". O.O! Well, at least until the car accident ACTUALLY happens... then it'll be completely different.  
  
OH! AND I WARN, TOTALL HIEI OOCNESS!!!  
  
I don't own YYH!  
  
--  
  
"Look here, Hiei," Kurama started, as he took out his keys, walking up behind me. Slowly he reached over my shoulder, trying with all he had not to touch me. It was then that he unlocked the car door, which I had vigorously been trying to open.  
  
"So, would you like to sit in the front or in the back?" he asked, seeming aware of my preference.  
  
"Back," I grunted, opening the accursed door and climbing into the back, directly behind the passenger seat.  
  
I folded my arms, sitting there with merely an annoyed scowl. Turning to him, I rolled anyway my eyes and grumbled impatiently.  
  
"Oh...!" Kurama realized, empathetically smiling towards me, as he reached his arms over me, again avoiding my touch, and buckled the "safety belt. He laughed a little. But I let it go, seeing as how he at least tried to conceal it.  
  
"Anything else?" he asked quickly, casually walking away and to the front of the car. Certainly he didn't expect me to answer....  
  
He then started up the automobile, turning to give me a smirk soon after.  
  
How he managed to force me into coming SHOPPING with him was a total mystery to me. Either that or I knew it very well.  
  
I was becoming too dependant on the fox.  
  
I had to learn the ways of humans somehow... either that or have them annoy the hell out of me all the time. That I didn't want. Nor did I want having to hang around with the maggots of the human world.  
  
Kurama was my only refuge.  
  
For the past couple of weeks, I had been spending time with him, time... and lots of it. I had grown to even enjoy his company. It scared me, but I wasn't going to deny it.  
  
I had befriended the fox.  
  
That damned fox...  
  
I looked up from my thoughts, only to see that Kurama wasn't taking me where I wanted to be dropped off. Instead, he was heading towards his own house.  
  
In my current state of war with my heart, one side wanting friendship, the other wanting to put that bond to death, I wasn't about to let myself wander into enemy territory.  
  
"Hey, fox, where the hell are you going?" I asked, coldly, watching as he pulled up to his street.  
  
We noticed something then. There was a car heading straight for us!  
  
"WATCH OUT, KURAMA!" I yelled, trying to reach over and help him control the vehicle. Alas, that damned seatbelt stopped me.  
  
As I battled with the contraption, Kurama tried to avoid the other car.  
  
He came to an abrupt stop. I knew something was wrong then. That other car was trying to hit us.  
  
A strange flood of emotions overcame me when I realized that Kurama could actually be hurt.  
  
I broke out of my bindings and rushed up to the front of the car, grabbing Kurama and pulling him away, just as the two vehicles collided..........  
  
..............  
  
..............  
  
I slowly opened my eyes, seeing a beautifully smiling creature before me. In his eyes was such relief, all worry dispelled.  
  
His shinning emerald eyes held such vast pools of emotion while gazing at me. I could feel his pleasure, his joy.  
  
I was surely not mistaken. I knew it.  
  
He cared deeply for me....  
  
"Hiei, thank goodness you're alright," the angel sighed, his teary eyes blinking away all the drops of sadness.  
  
"Hiei...?" I repeated in confusion. Never had I heard the name spoken. But still I delighted in it, as it came with **his** voice.  
  
"Yes...." he spoke worriedly, concern invoking his previously content expression.  
  
Already I missed his smile....  
  
"Who's Hiei?" I questioned, finding myself oddly eager to know more about the ones "he" knew.  
  
The beauty looked frightened.  
  
"Now's not the best time to start joking around, Hiei," he said, looking at me firmly.  
  
Ah, I was Hiei, then...?  
  
"Hiei," I repeated, turning to the gorgeous redhead. "And who is it exactly that I've been blessed with the company of?" I asked, giving him the most innocent of smiles I could muster.  
  
"Oh no..." he whispered, covering his mouth with one of his delicate, soft, and yet masculine hands.  
  
"Please..." I uttered, gazing at him with lust-filled eyes. "I want to know your name."  
  
"Kurama," he told me, smiling feebly.  
  
The way it rolled off his tongue... the way his lips moved with each syllable, so defining... and yet slurring it just enough to make me want to taste the lips that so well spoke the name of the one they belonged to.  
  
"Kurama," I whispered, repeated, a warm sensation overcoming my body. "The name suits your beauty."  
  
Kurama blushed, slightly, but with the light tone of his skin it wasn't easy to hide.  
  
"Hiei, can you... recall anything...?"  
  
"Only what I want to."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
I tilted my head to the side, smirking at him playfully.  
  
"For one, that alluring smile of yours," I answered, closing my eyes to help concentrate on keeping myself in the real world and out of my fantasies.  
  
"Hiei... what do you think of me right now...?" Kurama asked, looking concerned.  
  
"I think that you're..." I trailed off. I couldn't find the words... "Let's just say, that you've made one unbelievable first impression," I chuckled, fondly lifting my eyes to gaze at his form. "And you of me?"  
  
"Your voice," he started, blushing, tensing up. He seemed quite uncomfortable. "It's a little too deep for what you're saying..."  
  
I laughed.  
  
"I apologize," I whispered, leaning towards him.  
  
He sat at the far end of a bed, one I was resting in. I assumed this was his home. And some part of me prayed endlessly... wishing that it was also my own.  
  
I wanted to be his. To be held in such tender arms, soaking in all his warmth and beauty, breathing in the rose scent given from his hair, would be bliss....  
  
"Hiei..." Kurama said quietly, in protest, inching back a bit as I came towards him.  
  
"Do you dislike me?" I asked, stopping in my tracks, watching as my angel's worried expression became downright saddened.  
  
"Of course not," he answered, struggling to stay still as I again approached him.  
  
Finally, I was able to place my hand on his knee, gently rested across the bed.  
  
We both remained in silence. Kurama seemed to be thinking, and I letting my hand slide down along his arm, until it at last came into contact with his silky skin, his firm but smooth hand.  
  
I wanted that hand to hold me.... I wanted to feel his warming embrace.... My attraction to him was too strong.  
  
"Hiei, I'm certain of it. You have amnesia. After your head was hit with that large—"  
  
"Will you protect me, then...?"  
  
"Wh-what...?"  
  
"You wouldn't want to leave me alone in this condition. Reassure me that you'll make everything right again," I said affectionately, lifting his hand onto my chest and over my heart. "Tell me I'll belong to you until I'm better...."  
  
"Hiei!? What exactly do you—"  
  
"I want you to have me, Kurama."  
  
"I won't! We need to get you back to normal!"  
  
"I don't care about being normal! Being with you is... much more... appealing...." I whimpered, laying my head onto Kurama's chest.  
  
After a minute or two, I felt strong arms wrap around me tightly....  
  
I would enjoy this....  
  
--  
  
Err, well I guess somehow this was indirectly funny. But I promise to make a little more "HAHAHAHA"... soon. Anyway! Tell me what you think of chapter one! (Biting her fingernails) 


	2. Driving

(Kurama's POV)  
  
This was not good! THERE WAS NO WAY THIS WAS GOOD! Hiei had gone crazy and although I hid the fact well that I was freaking out, it still was... odd.  
  
He was being all too... friendly. He acted as though we were lovers!  
  
I needed to help Hiei regain... normalcy.  
  
But first, I needed to get to the bottom of things.  
  
"Hiei... exactly how much do you like me?" I asked, embarrassed, nearly choking, nearly throwing Hiei out of my arms and running to get a doctor... for myself.  
  
"How much, my darling Kurama? I'm afraid that's an amount far too large to scale," he said, his voice sounding so incredibly... sexy.  
  
"Hiei, I think that--..."  
  
All my words were cut short, as Hiei laid a kiss, softly, swiftly, on my hand, quickly kissing my arm upwards. I had to stop this (it was simply too much for a youko to bear! An attractive little fire demon, obsessing with you, kissing you, and speaking in such a voice that would get anyone aroused!!). Ah, it was too late.... Hiei finally took my lips, in one deep, heated, amazing kiss....  
  
I melted, bended to his will and without hesitation kissed him back.  
  
When I thought about how many times I had run this scenario through my mind, dreamt of it, wished for it... I had never prepared myself.  
  
I started to think of Hiei's amnesia as a good thing from that point on....  
  
Too long had I lusted for that demon! Holding myself back from telling him how I felt, invading his space to give him my love, the struggle had nearly consumed me. Why would I be so reluctant to accept the offer he proposed...?  
  
"Do you want me?" he asked, gazing ay me with eyes that shined with such hope and emotion... I had always wanted to see that look come from Hiei.  
  
I responded simply by pulling him, carefully, into my lap, laying a soft sequence of kisses down his neck.  
  
With Hiei like this, showing my affection was no problem at all....  
  
"I'm going to try... to help you. So don't worry about anything, Hiei. You'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. So there's no need to cling to me or feign love in exchange for protection."  
  
"But I do love you," he said, softly, nuzzling his head into my chest.  
  
I sighed, contently. I was dizzy... lightheaded. I never believed those words could come from such a mouth, especially to me. My heart fluttered, I became drowsy... I was going to faint.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Kura?" I called, nudging him.  
  
He was unresponsive.  
  
Oh god...  
  
Oh no...  
  
I KILLED HIM!!!!  
  
But as soon as I had thrown his shirt off, I felt that his heart was indeed beating.  
  
I sighed in relief.  
  
However, he was still unconscious....  
  
'Now what...?' I thought to myself, scanning the room around me.  
  
My precious Kurama had fallen asleep! I was convinced I was alive only to pleasure him and to make him happy, but he wasn't conscious.  
  
I then tried to wake him up. I shook him, gently, softly, well, okay, I couldn't bring myself to do anymore than rub his bare shoulders.  
  
I realized at that point that he truly had the softest of skin I had ever felt... My hands wandered down to his chest, slowly. Now trying not to wake him, I began to stroke his hair. It was so beautiful, equal to the exquisiteness of his content, sleeping expression. His lips were slightly parted and quiet breathing could be heard every few seconds... Kurama was so adorable. Knowing I was his was the most comforting feeling. Yet, I still needed confirmation.... I wouldn't want my love's desires to be misinterpreted.  
  
However, I couldn't confirm a thing until he was awake.  
  
Unhurriedly, I removed my own shirt, then laid myself onto Kurama. He was so warm to the touch. He felt so safe and inviting....  
  
I grabbed onto his arms, one at a time, and placed them across my back, now enclosed in his embrace.  
  
A smile tugged at my lips.  
  
It was so right....  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
"Oh, are you walking today?"  
  
"Yes, yes. It's just so nice out... (my son took the car, too). It's a nice change from the rainy weather we've been having!"  
  
"Indeed. But it's starting to become overcast, so I advise you hurry home before it rains... again."  
  
I nodded, smiling to my friend as I left the store, a small bag of food in my hand.  
  
Firstly as I stepped out side, I glanced to the sky, seeing that it was indeed cloudy. I quickened my pace to get home.  
  
On the way, I noted a car. It was damaged. The entire front of it was mangled and-- ... and it had the same license plates as...  
  
My son had been... driving....  
  
I dropped my bag and ran to the house.  
  
I flung our door open, not bothering to close it and looked around frantically for my son.  
  
"SHUICHI!!"  
  
I rushed up the stairs and into his room, where to my relief, I saw him lying on his bed, peacefully sleeping...  
  
... ... ...  
  
...with a strange boy in his arms.  
  
They were both shirtless, and probably a little too happy with their current situation.  
  
Looks as though my son has a boyfriend....  
  
But I was really too relieved to see him alright to be upset.  
  
It was then that the black-haired boy began to stir.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I tilted my head a little as I opened my eyes, at the sight of a woman standing in the entrance to Kurama's room.  
  
I blinked twice in surprise.  
  
"Umm... hello," she said softly, offering a sweet smile.  
  
I blinked again.  
  
"I'm Shiori, his mother," she continued, gesturing towards Kurama as she approached us.  
  
Blinking yet again, I opened my mouth to say something, but somehow, the words were never spoken. I blinked once more and shut my mouth.  
  
"What's your name?" she inquired, still speaking in almost a whispered, kneeling down at the bedside to look me in the eye.  
  
I opened my mouth to say something again, and as I was about to, I stopped.  
  
Honestly I couldn't remember.  
  
I turned my head shyly and shrugged.  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
The boy was so shy, too cute....  
  
With each word I spoke and each step I took, his fingers gripped my son's blankets tighter and his arms pushed against Shuichi harder.  
  
He was like a kitten; a soft, scared, lonely, newborn kitten...  
  
...Where on earth had my son found him...?  
  
He looked like he hadn't eaten in days! And yet his body was so well built... He certainly was odd.  
  
"Your name, please," I repeated, reaching out to him.  
  
Instantly he jerked back, avoiding my touch at all costs.  
  
In his action, he made some rough movements on top of my Shuichi, causing him to awaken.  
  
His eyes opened and looked straight at me. He blinked twice.  
  
"Mother," he said, sounding very uncomfortable and frightened. His eyes then focused on the boy... and his cheeks became inflamed.  
  
They both looked directly at each other, and blinked twice in confusion.  
  
"Shuichi," I said, motioning to the boy.  
  
"K-Ku...?" the boy whispered to my son, looking upset.  
  
"Hiei..." Shuichi sighed, offering him a reassuring expression.  
  
"Hiei?" I repeated in question.  
  
"Mother!" Shuichi cried out in alarm, seeming to have just realized that I was actually there.  
  
"Shuichi...?" I said in question, pointing to the boy.  
  
"HIEI!" he yelped, looking to the boy and then to his bare chest, then back to me.  
  
The boy jumped, then wrapped his arms around my son and buried his head into Shuichi's chest, all the while whispering something I couldn't hear...  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"Don't yell, Kurama...."  
  
--  
  
This was going to go on longer... but then it wouldn't out as quickly so YAY! Here it was! LOL Please review! 


	3. Much Needed Help

That took too long, I know. But I have an excuse! I DO! And if I need to I'll tell you about it. But since I don't think you care I'll just get onto the chapter!  
  
I don't own Hiei, but I do own his... interesting new attitude.  
  
--  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
The awkward embarrassment that filled the room was so strong I could smell it.  
  
Hiei was fragile, and if I were to try and explain things to my mother, as to somehow get my life back to normal, then Hiei might be hurt....  
  
I had to do whatever was needed to keep Hiei near me and in stable mental health.  
  
(Shiori's POV)  
  
I watched as my son wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, holding him in the protective, loving embrace of a lover.  
  
It was evident how much that boy meant to my son....  
  
Shuichi laid a soft kiss on the boy's forehead, then whispered something in his ear. Soon after, my son released the boy, got up, and walked over to and passed me, motioning for me to follow him outside his room.  
  
I closed the door behind us.  
  
"Mother, I'm not exactly sure how to explain this, but—"  
  
"Don't worry, honey," I said, offering him an understanding expression. "If you love him... I'll understand. There's no need to explain."  
  
My son stared at me, expressionless.  
  
"You can love anyone you want, regardless of what I think."  
  
"M-... mother..." he sighed, in disbelief.  
  
"I want you to explore relationships, after all... no matter what kind they are, as long as it helps you to find the one you love most."  
  
"I don't think there will be any others," Shuichi confessed, aiming his embarrassed expression at the ground as he gestured nervously.  
  
"You really like the boy then, do you?" I asked, a feeble smile sweeping across my lips.  
  
He nodded, suppressing a smile, his face inflamed.  
  
"Is he always so shy...?" I asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Well," my son started, instantly coming back to life. "Actually, he's not at all himself. You see, he came with me to go shopping and—oh... M-mom, I sort of... err..."  
  
"I saw."  
  
"Well, please believe that it wasn't my fault!" he pleaded, giving me an innocent, affectionate look.  
  
"I do... but do continue."  
  
"Yes... well, Hiei came with me, as I said, and as you saw, we were hit by another car. I'm afraid Hiei was hit very badly on the head... trying to... save me... he's just... not acting as he should be."  
  
Somehow I felt a little relived. Perhaps it was the love in the air, the fact that we were insured, or that my son was perfectly unharmed... but... I was probably just happy to see that shy, clingy, needy, and childish wasn't my son's type.  
  
I couldn't wait to meet the normal Hiei.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to that, then. I need to go... re-purchase something I dropped outside... See you later!"  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I watched as my mother hurried off.  
  
I couldn't help but smile as I was reminded of why exactly I loved that woman so much.  
  
But these thoughts could wait! I had a crazy, amnesic Hiei to tend to!  
  
I scurried back into my room, only to see that Hiei had left my bed, and was nowhere in sight...  
  
After looking around for a moment, I found that he had been right under my nose the whole time. Quite literally...  
  
He had somehow made his way over to me, and latched himself onto my waist.  
  
"Where were you for so long!?" he cried out, nuzzling his head into my chest.  
  
I patted his head, nervously.  
  
"I was just explaining things to my—"  
  
"Do you... care about her more than you do me?" he asked, sounding incredibly hurt.  
  
The pain is his voice made my heart ache, no matter how silly it really was.  
  
"No Hiei, of course not... You're my love," I told him, softly, wrapping my arms around him.  
  
"And you'll take care of me...?"  
  
"Of course," I assured him, trying not to concentrate too heavily on the high I was getting from just holding Hiei as I was, for fear of fainting again. "And because I want you to remember your... memories... I've decided to take you around and show you the things and the places you once knew, so that maybe a familiar sight will spark a memory."  
  
An odd thought popped into mind then: Too bad Hiei hasn't seen me naked...  
  
I shook my head and held Hiei even more tightly.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
After hugging, my beautiful redhead had soon leaded me outside of his home, and began to show me things...  
  
"And... this is the stoop..." he said, pointing below us.  
  
I tried to look and pay attention to everything Kurama was showing me, but in the end, he was just too attractive, and I was distracted.  
  
"Kurama, I don't care about my memories. I just want to spend time with you," I confessed, reaching out to grab his hand.  
  
He instantly jerked away from me.  
  
"What's wrong...?" I asked, fearing the worst: that he suddenly decided not to love me anymore.  
  
"Well... it's just that... we're outside and the neighbors are out and around..."  
  
"You... you're ashamed of me!" I declared, feeling the need to cry, although no matter how badly I needed to, I simply couldn't.  
  
"What!? No Hiei, of course not!" he protested.  
  
"Then why won't you let me touch you...?"  
  
Without hesitation, my lover picked me up, lifting me just high enough to plant an apologetic kiss on my lips.  
  
I then noted something odd....  
  
"Kurama, are you all right?" I asked, looking him in the eye.  
  
He was beginning to sweat a lot.  
  
"I'm... perfectly fine!" he stated, unconvincingly.  
  
I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"Okay..." I said, deciding not to pry.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I couldn't take this much longer! He was just... so damn cute.  
  
I needed to get his memories back before I did something foolish and regrettable....  
  
"Hiei, how would you like to come see the psychiatrist with me?" I offered, smiling weakly at him.  
  
Nonetheless he nodded, seemingly happy... with the sweetest, cutest, most desirable expression I'd ever seen....  
  
"B-but you know it would be rude to go see a doctor and be all dirty! Why don't the two of us get cleaned up before we go, huh?"  
  
"All right, Kura. If you'd like, I can bathe you!"  
  
"...Umm... that's not necessary, Hiei."  
  
"You... you hate me!!"  
  
"NO! No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do! How can you expect me to just sit around and watch as my love bothers himself with tasks I can do for him!?"  
  
"...Sit around and watch...?"  
  
Maybe I should have taken Hiei to the doctor before. His subconscious was really... odd.  
  
--  
  
Well, I decided that Kurama would be smart, unlike everyone was in Don't Ask Me. I mean, no one even THOUGHT to take Kurama to the doctor or seek help of any such kind... they were all highly overeating. Of course, that story's a little crazier than this one. Anyhew! Please review! 


	4. The Other Room

Well, here is the infamous chapter four of the infamous "Or Else" story! (Okay, whatever...)  
  
Anyway! Before I get started, I'd just like to respond to a review given for chapter 3....  
  
Me-python-girl: Actually, "leaded" is a word: "fitted or supplied with lead". LOL. But yes, I know what you meant. LOL.  
  
--  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"But Kurama! I want to help!"  
  
"I'm perfectly capable of—"  
  
"But I feel so useless!"  
  
"No Hiei, no... you're not useless, you have... sentimental value..."  
  
"You'd be away from me for too long!"  
  
"...It will only take a few minutes."  
  
"...Too long..."  
  
I was on the verge of a mental breakdown. My precious Kurama was insisting that he shower! HOW COULD HE DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!  
  
"Alright... umm... Hiei, what if you could wait for me, right outside the shower?"  
  
"Then I'd just be waiting! That doesn't do you any good...."  
  
"Well... then you could get some clothes out for me, I guess."  
  
"But... Okay. But only if I get to dress you too."  
  
He started to blush a little.  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"It's either that, or I get to wash you!"  
  
"Alright, alright!" he cried, surrendering.  
  
At this point his entire face had become red.  
  
I smiled cutely at him.  
  
"Let me help you out of those clothes..."  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I backed away from him, not knowing quite what to do. But in the end, I couldn't help but think of how he was indeed Hiei... and that he was so set on doing things for others.  
  
I sighed, my cheeks flushed.  
  
To see him acting like this was exhilarating. Never had he been so beautiful...  
  
I stood firm and put my arms around the small demon, gently hugging him against my chest.  
  
The feeling that fluttered inside me was indescribable. I didn't need it, but I would give anything for it never to leave me.  
  
"Hiei, don't ever lose this kindness."  
  
I then heard his soft laughing, as he began to unbutton my shirt.  
  
"Hurry up, Kura."  
  
I smiled.  
  
To see such a genuine look of happiness on Hiei's face somehow validated my entire existence. To think that he could smile so easily like that for me, but normally would die before doing anything of the kind.  
  
I loved that demon so intensely....  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
...  
  
I sat around for what seemed an eternity, waiting....  
  
Kurama seemed so reluctant to touch me and to be affectionate, almost as if when he kissed me, I would lash out at him or something.  
  
Why didn't he seem to understand that I would do anything for him...? How could I show him...?  
  
I would be loyal to him; I was his, so willingly....  
  
I turned my head at the sound of his bathroom door opening.  
  
I greeted my angel with a loving smile, one which he returned, hesitantly.  
  
Hurriedly, I rushed over, and began to dress him. Kurama blushed feverishly.  
  
"You really don't have to do this," he insisted, closing his eyes.  
  
I only chuckled and continued.  
  
Somehow I felt so at peace while I was with him.... Something about Kurama... made me feel so incredibly happy, a feeling I wasn't about to lose.  
  
"So, Kura, were we going to go somewhere?" I chirped, quickly grabbing his hand.  
  
"Oh, yes! But I need to make a phone call first, if you don't mind...?"  
  
"Can I... play with your hair while you make it?"  
  
"...Sure..."  
  
"All right, then!" I said happily, getting up and running for the door.  
  
"Hiei, where are you going!?"  
  
"To get you the phone, of course!" I called, already half way down the stairs.  
  
I looked around, scanning for it. And as soon as my eyes glanced upon it, I felt a light tapping on my shoulder. Instinctively, my reflex was to grab the tapping finger's wrist, twisting it a little harder than I would have liked.  
  
"Ah..." was Kurama's slight protest.  
  
After seeing his face I quickly released him, filling with guilt.  
  
"Ah! I'm sorry, Kura!" I apologized, grabbing his wrist to try soothing it.  
  
"It's all right," he insisted, looking cautious.  
  
Odd... Was this the reason he was reluctant to touch me...?  
  
I then became very curious.  
  
Supposedly, I had amnesia. If so, and based on Kurama's attitude towards me, I wasn't acting as I normally did.  
  
Who was I and why did Kurama seem so threatened by it?  
  
My eyes wandered a bit....  
  
"Oh, here!" I said, handing Kurama the phone.  
  
He took it, gently brushing his fingers against mine as he did. Kurama then began to dial a number. I didn't listen in on the conversation, being far too distracted by Kurama's beautiful locks.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
After a short bus ride...  
  
_"Kurama... don't make me sit next to one of these people, please!"  
  
"Don't worry, they won't bite—AHH!"  
  
"Julie, honey, it isn't nice to bite people. NOW APOLOGIZE!!!"  
  
"No ma'am, it's all right!"  
  
"APOLOGIZE JULIE, OR I'LL LEAVE YOU HERE ON THE BUS!"  
  
"No, don't mommy! I won't ever do it again—GARR!!!"  
  
"AH! KURAMA! She bit me!"  
  
"Hiei, I can't breathe... let up..."  
  
"But you're so strong... just touching you makes me feel safe..."  
  
"Umm... Hiei... everyone's staring..."  
  
"I don't care, Kura. I love you."  
  
"H-Hiei..."  
  
"I DON'T CARE IF THEY STARE!"  
  
"How about if they have crowbars...?"  
  
"..."  
  
"TAKE YOUR SEAT, FREAKS!"  
  
"Mommy, it isn't nice to yell at people—"  
  
"SHUT UP, JULIE!"  
_  
...Hiei and I had arrived at the doctor's office.  
  
"Doctor... Hiff... Clanger?" Hiei asked, pointing to his degree, hanging up on the wall. Pointing at it, he continued to read. "Graduated from Arkansas State College... so... he's from America?"  
  
"Evidently..."  
  
"And from Arkansas at that...!" chirped a happy woman at the front desk. "Are you two here to see the doctor?"  
  
"Yes," Kurama replied, politely.  
  
"Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"I'm afraid not. Something rather sudden came up... it's urgent as well."  
  
From off in the other room, I could hear people talking, discussing their problems. I hoped they would have time to see Hiei.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he can squeeze you and your son in, ma'am."  
  
I sighed, aggravated.  
  
"Actually, I'm not her son," Hiei stated, looking to the woman at the desk, "And she's not a-- ... Well, actually..." Hiei trailed off, looking thoughtful. "We're married!" he said, finally.  
  
I was somewhere between laughing hysterically and thwacking Hiei over the head.  
  
"Oh! Why, don't you two look sweet together!" the woman, her name was Liché Cay according to her name tag, remarked, smiling. "Are you newlyweds?"  
  
Hiei began to nod, cheerfully. It was at that point I decided to step in....  
  
"Ahem, sorry, ma'am... Hiei here just wants to mess with--..." I stopped. Normally—not that Hiei would do something like this normally—I would have just made as much fun of Hiei as I could. But now... I wondered about his reaction.  
  
But hell, I guess that was why we came to the psychiatrist anyway!  
  
"My friend here's a big kidder, and I'm not a girl," I laughed, good humored.  
  
"Oh I see," she giggled. "Anyway, the doctor's holding an open session today, so go right on in!"  
  
"You mean we don't even have to sign any papers or some—"  
  
"Just go on in!"  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Slowly, Hiei and I walked into the other room, where we saw five other people, and then, finally, the doctor himself.  
  
"Oh! It looks like we'll have two more joining us today! Do come and have a seat!"  
  
Hiei quickly grabbed a chair, pulled it up, and gestured for me to take a seat. Of course, he didn't bother to find himself a chair, and instead just hovered over mine. He draped his arms around me, resting his head on my shoulder.  
  
Of course, everyone was staring.  
  
"Ahem... sooo... Margaret, you were telling us about your problem?"  
  
A woman then began to disclose her entire life story....  
  
Within a couple of hours, Hiei had fallen asleep, still propped up over me, and I was doing all I could not to nod off myself.  
  
The doctor, on the other hand, seemed fascinated.  
  
"And so, while I was playing the piano... a bird perched itself outside my window, seeming to listen to my music. I was so delighted in it! But then, the little bird turned its head to the side, to look at me, and as soon as my face came into view, it flew off... And... AND NOW I WANT TO KILL MYSELF!!"  
  
The woman's outburst quickly rattled Hiei from his sleep, and forced me too look up.  
  
"Aww... well Margaret, you know that birds are naturally afraid of humans, don't you?"  
  
"R-really...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"OH! THANK YOU DOCTOR!" she cried out.  
  
Annoyed, I cocked my head to the side and mumbled into Hiei's ear.  
  
"That doctor's truly a miracle worker."  
  
Hiei chuckled lightly, and for that moment... he sounded exactly as he used to. His dark little laugh... that, combined with his touch, made my heart begin to pound, and my face become hot.  
  
I then felt Hiei rest more of his weight on me, leaning down to whisper something himself.  
  
"You're beginning to look like you've got a problem yourself, fox," Hiei's deep voice slurred, as his hand began to wander, lower. "I'm no doctor, but I think I have the right medicine..."  
  
I inhaled deeply, an intense blush taking over me, at the sensation of Hiei's tongue exploring around my ear, and in anticipation as his ever moving hand...  
  
"Excuse me, we didn't get your names," the doctor said, slowly turning in our direction.  
  
I was snapped back into reality.  
  
"O-oh!" I proclaimed, looking back over to see Hiei, resting himself on my shoulders, his eyes closed and his hands where they should be. "Minamino!" I said. "Shuichi and Hiei Minamino!"  
  
"And you're which...?"  
  
"Shuichi," I answered, quite thankful that Hiei was asleep, or at least pretending to be. I didn't need to be explaining my name to him.... "But just call me Kurama."  
  
"Kur... ama?"  
  
"...Yes."  
  
"All right, Kurama, Hiei, what are you two here for?"  
  
I quickly nudged Hiei, waking him up.  
  
"Mmm... I'm tired, Kura...." he whispered softly in protest.  
  
"Don't give me that, you were very awake a moment ago."  
  
"...Fine."  
  
"Ahem, doctor, I believe my friend here has amnesia.... I just wanted a confirmation on it, perhaps, and how to deal with it."  
  
"Amnesia? Well, you know that's very uncommon."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Now tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, we were just driving around, but as we came home, another car rammed into us. My friend was hit badly on the head, and ever since, he hasn't been able to remember anything (as far as people go) before that point."  
  
"I see...."  
  
"His personality is extremely... off... as well."  
  
"Yes.... Minamino-san, would you mind if I took Hiei into the _other room_ and examined him?"  
  
I looked to Hiei in question. Clearly, he opposed the idea.  
  
"Hiei, if you do this for me, I promise we'll do something special afterwards...." I whispered.  
  
Hiei looked up to the doctor.  
  
"Okay..." he said, shyly, letting go of me and following the doctor into a different room, a lonely and abandoned expression on his face.  
  
I gave him a reassuring smile, and a wink. That instantly perked him up.  
  
I sighed contently as the door closed to the _other room_.  
  
I had a feeling that Hiei would come back eventually. Besides, a few moments ago he seemed almost normal, as far as the way he spoke went.  
  
And... when Yukina arrived, that was sure to trigger something!  
  
--  
  
YAY! That chapter was longer than usual. Anyway, Hiff Clanger's back! For the... first time... He's become my generic doctor oc! He can be a dentist, a surgeon... anything! And also... I'm starting to base him personality wise off of my own doctor. O.O What's his name... Herbig? Something like that.... Please review! It makes me so happy T.T 


	5. Kari Kangaroo

Here's chapter five! Well, I don't know how long this particular fanfic will be... but I assure you that when it's finished there will be a new one to take its place! LOL.  
  
--  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
A stray thought popped into my mind...  
  
_"You're beginning to look like you've got a problem yourself, fox."_  
  
"F-fox!?" I cried out, quickly covering my mouth.  
  
This Hiei had no idea about my being a kitsune...! So why had he...?  
  
How... suspicious....  
  
(Hiff Clanger's POV)  
  
After entering the room, I gestured for the boy to take a seat. I then took out my pad of paper, my trusty pen with the little purple dots on it, and sat down in a chair across from him.  
  
I was going to try and give the boy a speedy look over. I had a huge family reunion taking place tonight! My father, Old Man Jack, was coming! I hadn't seen or spoken to him ever since my plowing accident, and I renounced all plowing. Not to mention my sister was coming, even her daughter... Julie. And it was then that I would finally announce my engagement to Liché....  
  
I was so nervous....  
  
"So, tell me Hiei. What's your relationship with that man out there, Minamino-san?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Umm... never mind. So, in your own words, tell me what happened."  
  
"Happened...?"  
  
"Yes. With the car accident you were in."  
  
"I... don't remember that."  
  
"Then what's the FIRST thing you remember...?"  
  
The boy cocked his head in a cute manner, attempting to hide the soft blush that had made its way onto his cheeks.  
  
"Kurama," he answered, shyly.  
  
I raised my eyebrow a bit. The boy's behavior was a little odd. Someone with amnesia probably wouldn't act this differently from normal (Minamino- san had told me about the boy's previous personality). Most likely—as all the TV shows would imply—the person would act and talk the same way, only without knowing stuff.  
  
This, of course, led me to believe...  
  
"So you really like Kurama, don't you?"  
  
...that this boy was faking amnesia...  
  
"...Yes... a lot."  
  
...to get Minamino-san's attention....  
  
Besides, amnesia was extremely RARE!  
  
"All right! We're done here. You may go back and join—"  
  
I looked up to the see the boy was already gone, and had attached himself to Kurama's arm.  
  
Yes, I was pretty confident in my diagnosis.  
  
"Minamino-san! May I talk to you... alone... please?"  
  
The boy briefly whispered something to Hiei, causing the smaller boy to release him. Kurama then walked over to me.  
  
"Yes, doctor?"  
  
"Hiei's faking."  
  
"WHA-- ... What?" he asked, quietly.  
  
"He doesn't really have amnesia."  
  
Kurama began to blush, intensely.  
  
"H-how do you... know...?"  
  
"Judging from my observations, he's just doing this to get attention—your attention, more accurately."  
  
Kurama looked embarrassed beyond anything I'd ever seen.  
  
"I guess that... that might make sense...." He stated, looking thoughtful.  
  
"I think the best way to deal with this is to somehow convince him that you'd like it a lot more if he were back to normal. Perhaps show affection towards him when he DOES do something as though he didn't have amnesia. You know..."  
  
"Yes, I think I understand doctor.... I just... I can't believe Hiei would really want attention this much."  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it. He'll come around I'm sure. But just play along for a while until he's ready to go back to normal..."  
  
"All right, doctor...."  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I doubted that doctor's capability.... He hadn't spent much time with me... in fact, he was spending more time with my Kurama explaining what he observed than he did actually observing!  
  
I wondered what he might be saying. I kept my ears away though. Kurama had promised me that we would do something special if I didn't—WAIT! He promised me that before! Sneaky...  
  
"So, Hiei, are you ready to go...?"  
  
"I've been ready since we got here..." I pouted, slowly reaching out for his hand.  
  
Unlike all the times before, Kurama took my hand without the slightest bit of hesitation... and the look on his face was so reassuring, filled with love.  
  
I sighed, happily wrapping my arm around him.  
  
"So, what are we going to do?" I chirped, snuggling my head against Kurama's shoulder.  
  
"Well, Hiei, we're going to do the thing you loved to do most! Do you remember what that is...?"  
  
"No..." I answered, curiously tilting my head.  
  
"Well, before you got amnesia you had an odd obsession with Kari Kangaroo."  
  
"Kari... Kangaroo?"  
  
"Yes. It's a line of kangaroo themed products. It became widely popular around 1980 due to its clever sayings and fashionable merchandise—despite the kangaroo's lack of basic cuteness—and today still has a nicely sized following of fans. You're one of them."  
  
"...Really...?" I asked, a little surprised.  
  
I had an obsession with a kangaroo? ((A/N: XD))  
  
"Yep... And every year you would get me, or someone else to take you to the Kari Kangaroo 'headquarters', and get your picture taken."  
  
"...Oh," I said, letting my other obsession—besides Kurama—sink in.  
  
Kari Kangaroo, I sort of liked the sound of that.  
  
"So, Hiei, I figured we'd go get your picture taken with Kari."  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
A devilish smile came over my face. The normal Hiei would not stand for getting his picture taken with a person in an oversized kangaroo costume. And if he was really and truly desperate for attention, this would surely gage how intensely. (And I'd get a picture of Hiei with Kari Kangaroo!)  
  
"Okay!" Hiei agreed happily, nodding with a huge grin on his face.  
  
Poor Hiei... he really _was_ desperate.  
  
--  
  
Alright, now I know what you're thinking. HIEI REALLY DOES HAVE AMNESIA. He is NOT faking. LOL. Isn't it sad? XX  
  
**SPEAKING OF SAD!**  
  
I'm going to be gone for a while... and unable to update for about... two weeks. I hope such a long wait won't steer you away from my stuff forever. T.T When I get back, I promise to make a nice, big update! 


	6. Sad Memories I Can't Recall

HEY! I'm back and making an update! It's amazing! It's awesome! It's actually happening! Oh... I've missed my computer so much. ::cries::  
  
Ahem, well, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho... It belongs to my good friend Yoshihiro Togashi! We hang out sometimes... y'know, the occasional cup of coffee, followed by a heaping portion of spaghetti. Heh... yeah... I give him most of his ideas, too.  
  
Alright, the disclaimer above was not entirely true. Just know that I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
--  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Here's an interesting shirt..."  
  
"'I'm tired of always breathing air, can't I have jelly instead?'"  
  
"And this hat..."  
  
"'I already told you... NO MORE DOORKNOBS!'"  
  
"Kurama... these kangaroo slogans are weird."  
  
"I know... I guess that's why people like them."  
  
Kurama and I had arrived at the Kari Kangaroo "headquarters," in order to get some pictures taken. I found it all a little strange at first, but even more so after SEEING the cartoon kangaroo. It was truly freakish. Large, bulging eyes, expanding further than even the head they were on, it's tongue draped out in a stupid fashion, ears blocky, hands thin and out of place... the kangaroo was absolutely terrifying. Not to mention its catchphrases...!  
  
"'Life is a fine balance of stuff, and the other thing,'" I read aloud, quickly stepping back from the shirt.  
  
The kangaroo was starting to seem like less of a good idea.... In fact, I was really becoming scared.  
  
"K-Kurama... can we go?" I asked, looking over to him in question.  
  
"What? Why? Don't you want to see Kari?" Kurama questioned. His tone of voice was almost patronizing, sarcastic too.  
  
Or maybe I was just over thinking.  
  
"I don't," I answered, inching closer to my precious Kurama.  
  
"Could it be that you don't _like_ Kari anymore...?"  
  
"He's freaky!" I cried, clinging to my boyfriend's shirt.  
  
"Hiei, stop doing this... I'm going to love you no matter what."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"You don't have to keep pretending," I repeated, draping my arm over his shoulders.  
  
Hiei titled his head to look in my direction. He looked so authentically confused. I wanted to believe that he didn't have amnesia. I wanted his normal self to crave my attention like this. I wanted the Hiei I knew to care this much. But the fact remained... Hiff Clanger _wasn't_ a very good doctor, from what I knew. He hadn't spent more than two minutes with Hiei! How could he have known?  
  
"I'm sorry," I corrected, giving his shoulders an apologetic squeeze. "If you want to leave, we'll leave."  
  
"Thank you," he said in a cute, soft voice. As soon as the final syllable left his mouth, Hiei had walked me out of the store and half a block away.  
  
Kari Kangaroo _was_ a pretty scary sight.  
  
I watched Hiei, in awe of his blissful expression. The smile that occupied his face seemed to defy all reason.  
  
_This wasn't Hiei._ I was positive.  
  
Hiei wouldn't giggle like that, so cheerfully. He would never be so affectionate and giving. And his smile... Hiei would never smile like that.... He couldn't.  
  
"Where are you taking me, Hiei?" I laughed, as he tugged me along, turning every 'which way' aimlessly.  
  
"I don't know," he answered, coming to an abrupt halt. "Where would you like me to take you?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Is there anywhere you want to go, Kurama?"  
  
"Oh! Well, we need to go meet someone at five O'clock at the Hiff Clanger Memorial Park," I said, offering my sweet, amnesic Hiei a smile.  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"About... four, I believe."  
  
"But... that's still a while away! And you promised we'd do something special!" Hiei insisted enthusiastically, hugging my waist tightly and holding himself against me.  
  
"Yes, you're right," I smiled, putting my arm back around his shoulder to hug him, gently. "Hmm, but what to do?"  
  
"Whatever you'd like," Hiei replied, closing his eyes, trusting me to lead the way.  
  
I sighed softly. He was too cute. If time were to have stopped right then, I wouldn't have minded in the slightest... He had on him an expression that I could have gazed at for an eternity.  
  
I—and Hiei for that matter—were quickly snapped out of our trance, and hug, as a flash of light momentarily blinded me, and caught our attention.  
  
"I got it!" chirped a happy girl with a camera.  
  
"Huh!? Wha'!? Got what!?" Hiei cried out, clearly startled.  
  
"Your picture! You two looked so cute just then; I had to snap a picture!"  
  
I began to blush as the girl pointed at her camera.  
  
"Ehh-heh... well, bye!" I yelled, hurrying off while pulling a still dumbfounded Hiei with me. I dragged him all the way to the Hiff Clanger Memorial Park, under a large tree, where we both immediately sat down. "That was weird..."  
  
"What was weird?" asked a high, cheerful girl's voice.  
  
Hiei and I quickly turned our heads to the side, seeing that a girl was indeed sitting right next to us. Well, it wasn't just any girl, of course.  
  
"Yukina!" I cried, surprised. "I thought we weren't going to meet for another hour."  
  
"I decided to come early, since it's such a nice day," she explained, smiling.  
  
"It is... I hadn't really noticed. Today's been a little hectic."  
  
"Of course... Is Hiei any better?"  
  
"I'm afraid not... but I'm sure seeing you will help!"  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I watched in total confusion as Kurama conversed with the girl. Who was she? How did she know me? How did she know _Kurama_? And why was seeing her going to help me!?  
  
I then took a good look at her.  
  
She did seem... a little... familiar.  
  
_Sister...?  
_  
She was family.  
  
_Family...?_  
  
(Yukina's POV)  
  
I glanced at Hiei for a moment, seeing a very distraught expression on his face, directed at me.  
  
Anyone other than Hiei would probably be crying....  
  
"What's wrong?" Kurama asked, after turning to look at his friend.  
  
"I don't... I don't want to..."  
  
"Don't want to what, Hiei?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"I don't want to see her...." He whispered, focusing his eyes on the ground below him.  
  
"H-Hiei...?" Kurama said, gently placing his hand on Hiei's shoulder.  
  
I could see how much Kurama loved him....  
  
"Hmm, Kurama, I'll come back later," I said, swiftly getting to my feet.  
  
"Wait, Yukina--!"  
  
"No, don't worry. I'll be back."  
  
I hurried off, waving to them as I left.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"What's the matter?" I persisted, shaking Hiei a little after receiving no response.  
  
"Looking at her hurts..." he replied feebly, never moving his eyes from the ground.  
  
I sighed, sadly.  
  
_Maybe... maybe Hiei _shouldn't_ remember.  
_  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
My need to cry was so intense... but I couldn't—no matter how hard I tried I—...!  
  
The images flashing through my mind weren't ones I wanted to see. They weren't even ones I wanted to hear about!  
  
My heart ached... something was wrong...!  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I wasn't sure what to do. Hiei was clearly remembering something... but what? Whatever it was, it wasn't anything... even mildly happy.  
  
I doubted if he even had memories to draw upon that would make him crack even the smallest and most unnoticeable of smiles.  
  
"Kurama," Hiei started, finally lifting his head to look at me. "Have I... have I ever killed anyone before?"  
  
I stared at him with a very blank expression.  
  
He probably didn't even know he was a demon!  
  
I hadn't any idea how to answer him, so I merely looked away. He took that for a yes.  
  
"And you...?"  
  
I closed my eyes, suddenly fighting back tears.  
  
Hiei's remembering just _one thing_... was already causing him pain.  
  
--  
  
...Okay, this chapter wasn't very long. And... and... not very funny...! But please review anyway. Reviews make the authoress very, very happy... ... ... ... 


	7. It was an Accident!

Well, I'm doing another of my rare "reviewer replies". Sorry if I missed you! (You must have reviewed chapter 6 after I wrote this)  
  
Ahem...  
  
Robby Moon- It was really sad? O.O! Awesome. I'm usually too happy a person to make anything sad-- ::hears thunder:: AHH! ... I think it's going to rain... not that... that has to do with anything. ::sweat::  
  
Sakura Butterfly- I think I updated fairly soon. After being gone so long, I need to. ::taps her head:: It's all been building up. X.X  
  
Princess Krystal01- Yeah... I can be so mean some time to poor little Hiei. ::is dragged into a dark hallway and beat up::  
  
Princess-Meru- Thank 'ou! I wanted it to be plenty different from 'Don't Ask Me', and decided to focus it more on the problem of having memories, as opposed to not having them. (?) Although, strangely enough, it's more Kurama's problem than it is Hiei's...  
  
Jessica- I updated as soon as I could! I would have done it yesterday... but I blacked out at work and collapsed. X.X Sooo... Well, I updated!  
  
Teenie Malice- He'll get his memories back soon—or will he? Hmm... Well, I won't answer that. X.X It would give away the whole plot!  
  
Yukii- T.T I want that picture too!! I mean, I have a lot of pictures already... wait... maybe I have one like that! ::looks through all her pictures:: Hmm... almost. X.X  
  
ShatteredSoul56- No need to, my friend! For I have UPDATED! It... amazing! X.X  
  
Taske'mus- ::wonders what you pen name means:: Hiff Clanger scares a lot of people, including myself. I based him off my own doctor. ::sneaky:: Sure, my doctor isn't AS weird... but... I dunno. He just scares me. X.X  
  
Hidden Dreams- Thank goodness...  
  
Blue Eyed Angel2- That's right! ::big grin:: Author be very, VERY happy! (More than usual!) So happy that maybe I won't make this chapter so... not happy... Yeah... something like that. Of course, that would no fun. But read assured that it won't end sadly, if anything. X.X  
  
What2callmyself- Hiei hasn't noticed his Jagan, oddly enough. X.X I think he's been to "distracted" with Kurama. Not to mention his new found memory! Heh... yeah, he really does have amnesia... kind of. But I like to put in a little hint of doubt for that. Heeheee.... O.O OH! And ignorance IS bliss! Trust me, I know!  
  
Nicknack9- X.X I'm updating I am! I was going to do it yesterday, I swear! But, as I said before, I blacked out at work, fell over... yeah... X.X Now I feel behind in my updating. DARN!!! x.x I'm ready now, though.  
  
Caitlin- ...What did you have in mind there? XX  
  
Yu Yu Fan- Angst? HAHA! Me, write ANGST!? HAHAHAHAHA!! I can't see it, I truly can't. XD I'm just too happy a clam! ::big smile::  
  
Cross D'Aubigne- I'm at least a little weird every day. And Hi-chan will cheer up soon, believe me! ... I mean... Hiei... X.X  
  
--  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"I feel sick, Kurama," Hiei whimpered, leaning himself on me.  
  
I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around him. In an attempt to comfort, I held him tightly, and rested my head on his own.  
  
"Don't worry Hiei... I'll explain," I choked out.  
  
"Why... why did I...?"  
  
I took in a deep breath.  
  
"You've killed many, Hiei."  
  
"WHY!?"  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I turned to look at Kurama. He had such a tensed expression on his face. And concerned...  
  
He was worried about me from the beginning. He cared for me... even if I was a murderer... even if he was....  
  
Even Kurama's love didn't take away the nearly unbearable pain....  
  
"I don't know," he answered, as he began to cry.  
  
...but that did.  
  
"No," I whispered, leaning away from him, and reaching out to wipe away his tears, "...Eyes as pretty as yours shouldn't be crying."  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I began to blush. His tone of voice, as worried as it sounded... was the way Hiei would have spoken. And that made me feel far too happy, given the situation.  
  
"I don't want you to be upset either," I said, laying my head on his shoulder and clutching onto his shirt.  
  
I wasn't sure what to do. Before, Hiei seemed so happy. He was smiling, really smiling...! And now, with one thing remembered, he seemed just as miserable as ever....  
  
He was happy without his memories! To see Hiei with a smile, brimming with love and joy... it was like a dream come true. I would have given anything to see Hiei like that before! Letting him be, not making him remember anything... was that the way to get his smile?  
  
But would I be able to bear him never being himself again? The gruff little fire demon I fell for in the first place? Hiei.  
  
His memory loss was caused by a head injury. An injury, so... Yukina could probably heal it, right?  
  
Of course... did I _want_ him healed?  
  
"Then... I won't... be..." Hiei said, softly putting his hand on my head.  
  
I closed my eyes as he began to stroke my hair, and laid myself into his lap.  
  
I started to blush more....  
  
Deciding to think about everything later, I snuggled myself into Hiei's chest, absolutely loving the attention.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I couldn't help smiling.... Besides, who could be upset with such a beautiful fox cuddled up in your lap, making such a cute purring sound?  
  
Kurama's calm and contented expression... never failed to cheer me up.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"H-Hiei!" I cried, a little surprised when Hiei lifted me a little and laid a few kisses along my neck. And lucky, he didn't stop there! But I couldn't allow it... not here. "Hiei... wait... Let's go back home...." I protested, sitting up.  
  
"Why...? No one's watching!"  
  
"It's not that..."  
  
"Then what is it...?" he asked, a very annoyed glare on his face, directed at me.  
  
"Never in my _right mind_ would I do that kind of thing in the _Hiff Clanger_ Memorial Park!"  
  
((A/N: COUGHseechapter14ofdon'taskmeCOUGH!))  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"WHAT!?" I cried out, stunned.  
  
"Hiei lost his memory!"  
  
"WHERE!?" Kuwabara cried out, also stunned.  
  
"He... umm got amnesia."  
  
"WHERE!?" I yelled, still stunned.  
  
"..."  
  
"Err... so, Yukina, is the shrimp okay...?"  
  
"I don't think so. Kurama arranged for me to me with them, and Hiei... well, he sort of _lost it_."  
  
"WHERE!?" Kuwabara and I yelled out in unison.  
  
"STOP BEING IDIOTS!" Kuwabara's sister screamed, thwacking her brother upside the head.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"So, you said Kurama was with Hiei, then, Yukina?" Shizuru asked, turning to the small girl.  
  
"Yes," Yukina replied, a sweet smile coming over her face.  
  
The two girls shared a look.  
  
"I think he's all right," Shizuru concluded.  
  
"And why do you think_ that_?" I asked, a knowing look on my face, one all four of us shared.  
  
"Because those two are totally together," she answered, nodding confidently.  
  
"YOU THINK SO!?" Kuwabara cried out, sounding somewhere in between excited and trying to _hide_ being excited.  
  
"Are you kidding...? They aren't?" she asked, looking shocked.  
  
"Not that I've heard," I said, looking around aimlessly. "But seriously, do you think they would have told us?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"So, Yukina, how did Hiei get amnesia anyway?" Kuwabara asked, masking his concern.  
  
"Well, he was driving with Kurama when—"  
  
"OH CRAP!!!" I cried out, dropping to my knees to better bang my head against the floor.  
  
"Yusuke! What's wrong!?" Yukina asked, running over to me.  
  
I looked up, jetting my eyes around nervously.  
  
"Oh... nothing."  
  
--  
  
... ... ... Surrrrre it's nothing. This chapter was too short... I know... But please review anyway! ...Please? 


	8. Three Eyed Angel

TAAAA DAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! It's chapter eight! And it promises to just as infamous as all the other infamous chapters of this infamous fanfic! X.X  
  
--  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"M-mother?" I called, as I slowly opened the front door with extreme and undivided... caution.  
  
"She's not here," Hiei stated firmly, folding his arms. The small fire demon soon gave me an impatient nudge when I refused to believe his conclusion.  
  
"Hiei, you used to be cute," I told him sarcastically, making my way into the kitchen. "Mother?"  
  
Then it hit me. Hiei _did _start acting differently at the park. And further more... why had he called me fox before?  
  
It couldn't be... that Hiei really was...  
  
NO!  
  
But I was still suspicious.  
  
"Hiei, when we visited Hiff Clanger at the hospital, you... you called me 'fox'."  
  
"...Yeah...?"  
  
"Why did you call me that...?"  
  
There was a long silence. Hiei wouldn't open his mouth. It certainly wasn't because... he had done it, unknowing that it might give his act away!!  
  
Ahem, not that he was acting, of course.  
  
He shrugged... suspiciously.  
  
"Why, Hiei?" I asked firmly, giving him a stern look.  
  
"Why do you ask?" he snapped back, sounding extremely guilty.  
  
"Because... if you have amnesia, you wouldn't know to call me 'fox'!" I cried, stepping towards him, perhaps a little too excited.  
  
His eyes became wide, almost fearful... and his soft expression once again came over his face.  
  
"Are you... mad at me?" Sure enough, his cute and innocent tone returned.  
  
I raised my eyebrow in suspicion, but nevertheless, I stopped dead in my tracks and shut up.  
  
Who could stay mad at such an adorable looking Hiei!  
  
I smiled cheerfully and rushed to wrap my arms around him, nuzzling the top of his head affectionately with my chin.  
  
"Kurama... may I borrow your room for a minute?" he asked, sounding shy and embarrassed.  
  
"Of course you can, Hiei. Why?"  
  
"I wanted to change. It's getting late and I don't like all these belts...."  
  
"Hmm-hm! Just look through the drawers, you'll find something to wear," I said, releasing him from my tight hug.  
  
Hiei hurried up, stopping halfway up the stairs to smile at me, then continued.  
  
I laughed to myself softly.  
  
I would never tire of his cuteness.  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
"Hmmm... where... is... ah!" I chirped, as I pulled out a pair of pajamas from one of my Kurama's drawers (mine I say! MINE!!).  
  
After putting them on, I realized just how much bigger Kura was (oh... to be wrapped in his arm!)... So I hurried over to his mirror to inspect myself, and began to roll up the sleeves of the pajamas.  
  
"Huh?" I question out load, as I noticed a headband wrapped around my, well, head. Certainly it wasn't needed. What was it? Some sort of fashion statement!? (Did Kurama like it?) ...I didn't really like how it tied in so well with my hair. My hair was so strange anyway (have to fix that later...). I didn't want to draw attention to it with a pointless headband!  
  
I reached up to pull it off...  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
DAMN YOU MOTHER! DAMN YOU!  
  
Kurama would kill me if he knew that my own mother was the one who hit him. And... that I was right there, laughing and playing music along with her.  
  
I vow never to go near cars again...  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you?" Kuwabara asked, giving me the same strange and suspicious look the others were giving me.  
  
"...I... forgot to feed... my fish," I answered, nervously.  
  
"You don't have a fish," Shizuru countered, accusingly.  
  
"HE DIED!? OH GOD! NO! NOT... FLUFFY!" I screamed, pretending to break out in tears.  
  
"Whoa! Calm down! It was just a fish!" Shizuru said, attempting to comfort me... I... think.  
  
"JUST a fish!?" Kuwabara yelled out in my defense. "Pets are people too!"  
  
And with that, Kuwabara began to cry, and at closer glance, there were little gems covering to floor where Yukina was standing.  
  
Wow, I was a good actor!  
  
"Stop worrying about the fish!" Yukina cried out, sounding extremely upset. "Hiei's hurt and Kurama's tremendously worried about him!"  
  
So I wasn't that great of an actor after all...  
  
"Oh, Yukina..." Shizuru said softly, putting her arm around the smaller girl.  
  
"C'mon," I started, turning to face everyone. "Let's go to Kurama's house."  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
What... the... _FUCK!?_  
  
"KURAMAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in horror, again wishing I could weep.  
  
"HIEI, WHAT'S WRONG!?" Kurama cried out in alarm, nearly tripping over his own feet as he rushed into the room.  
  
"I'M A FREAK!!!!" I screeched, pointing at the horrible, horrible _THING_ bedded within my forehead.  
  
"Hiei, calm down!" he said, still sounding nervous as I began to whimper.  
  
Kurama looked around frantically, then ran over to me and placed him hands firmly on each of my shoulders.  
  
"You never let me explain," he told me, his voice soft and protecting. He stepped closer to me and slid his arms around my waist, then leaning his head close to my ear to whisper softly in it... "We're demons, Hiei. It's in our nature to look differently from humans... and to kill..."  
  
I stood silently, trying to soak it all in.  
  
"Of course, we... we don't have to be... unkind," Kurama continued, sounding hesitant, almost as though he might start crying.  
  
I wouldn't allow that.  
  
"You're no demon, Kurama."  
  
"H-Huh?" he asked, leaning back to look me in the eye.  
  
"Your intelligence goes far beyond any human, and your heart... is far more caring than any demon could be. And you're too beautiful for either. If anything... you must be an angel."  
  
Kurama continued to look at me in silence, a soft smile on his lips and eyes shinning with his unshed tears.  
  
"Don't ever change, Hiei..." he whispered, hugging me tightly against him.  
  
"...Then I guess this _THING_ is going to have to stay...?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
--  
  
Heh, I know this chapter should have been longer. All of the chapters should, really. I'm being a mean, mean authoress! But what might make me nicer are some reviews! YAY! 


	9. Like it was Yesterday

There's something about Saturday afternoons that make you want to scream.  
  
--  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Hiei laughed quietly. Truly, I was amazed at how he so quickly got over his problems. I loved this side of him, the Hiei that could be kind, smile so genuinely... and could be held in my arms without the slightest protest.  
  
I encircled my arms around Hiei, attempting to hug as much of him as I possibly could.  
  
I wanted to savor this and all moments when I could hold him this way....  
  
"I love you," I said in an affectionate and sincere tone, as I closed my eyes and surrendered to the moment.  
  
I soon felt Hiei's hands grip me tightly, and in his usual deep voice, whispered a brief, soft, "Stupid fox."  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"Yusuke, why couldn't we take your car, again?"  
  
"I told you... _it's being FIXED_!"  
  
"But... how did it break?"  
  
"THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSSINESS, KEIKO!!"  
  
"WHOA! Calm down, Urameshi!"  
  
"RARR!!!!!"  
  
"Kazuma, watch out!"  
  
"OUCH! HEY! SIS, HE BIT ME!"  
  
"Stop being such a baby, brother..."  
  
The five of us had all started out on our walk to Kurama's house, and it was taking all I had just to keep from blurting out that I had played a part in Hiei's amnesia. I wasn't very good at keeping secrets....  
  
"So, guys... what exactly are we going to do when we get there?" I asked, looking around at everyone casually.  
  
"Well, we should probably try to cheer Kurama up," Kuwabara suggested, nodding his head confidently.  
  
"Yes, we must be there and support Kurama-san," Yukina added, nodding along with Kuwa.  
  
"We must assure Kurama that everything will work out just fine," Shizuru continued, joining in with the nodding.  
  
"Poor Kurama..." Keiko whispered, nodding as well.  
  
I stared at them all blankly.  
  
"Why are we going to help Kurama!? Hiei's the one with the problem!" I cried, giving them all a look.  
  
"Yusuke, Kurama needs more help than Hiei!" Keiko snapped.  
  
"...Why?" I asked, becoming confused.  
  
"Because to Hiei, everything's normal... he doesn't feel as though his memories are gone, or that he's lost any part of himself. But Kurama's lost Hiei, his best friend. He must be feeling awful..."  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I quickly let go of Hiei and stepped back, having to push him a letting to get him to release me.  
  
"Hiei...!!" I yelled, looking him straight in the eye. "Tell me what's going on!" I demanded.  
  
Why would Hiei lie to me about having amnesia...? Didn't he trust me enough to take responsibility when showing me his true emotions...?  
  
"...Why... what are you talking about, Kurama?" he asked, with a fake, mockingly innocent tone.  
  
He smirked at me devilishly, narrowing his eyes as a sarcastic laugh escaped him.  
  
"...Hiei..." I started, directing my glance to the ground. "Please tell me. Do you have amnesia!? ...Or are you lying to me."  
  
Hiei grunted in reply as he approached me, and reached out to grab my chin.  
  
"You're kind of cute when you're upset," he commented, forcing me to look at him.  
  
...Huh?  
  
"What does that have to do with any—"  
  
"You barely know me, but you insist that you're in love... Normally I would never allow this... but I don't want to complicate things by getting you angry with me."  
  
And at that point, Hiei pulled me down for a kiss.  
  
_"I don't want to complicate things by getting you angry with me."  
_  
"Compli--?" I tried to ask over Hiei's kiss, but my struggle only caused me to trip.  
  
"Stop protesting! This is what you want!"  
  
I wasn't going to argue with that, but I was going to demand an explanation!  
  
"Hiei, tell me what's going on here or else I'll--!"  
  
"Or else you'll what?" he questioned sarcastically, grabbing my arm and pulling me up slowly from the floor.  
  
He was acting differently from before... different from that sweet, innocent child... And yet, he still wasn't... normal.  
  
"Kurama, you're not going to stop feeling this way about me... so what do I have to worry about? You're too sentimental to betray someone you love..."  
  
I got a glimpse of Hiei's eyes then... they weren't the soft and caring ones he had just moments ago, or the cold, honorable ones he had this morning... These were overconfident, scarred with pain...  
  
But somehow... they were still him.  
  
"Then you trust me...?" I asked, gazing at him affectionately.  
  
I felt as though I had been drawn into his eyes... it was almost as though... I was a different person. Yet somehow still myself.  
  
"HMPH!" Hiei grunted, instantly dropping me to fold his arms, blush and direct his eyes elsewhere in an embarrassed manner. "Don't go misinterpreting my words!"  
  
"Well, if you're so sure I won't betray you. That means you trust me."  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
"Yes, Hiei, I'm afraid it does..." I slurred, standing up and placing my arms around Hiei's shoulders.  
  
_WHAT THE HELL!?  
_  
What was I doing...!? I had to figure out what was going on!  
  
"WAIT! Hiei, what's going on... why are you doing this!?"  
  
"Well... it's not like I want us to get arrested for this due to your not cooperating."  
  
--  
  
O.O... I'm mean. This was the shortest chapter yet, AND I left it off at a bad spot. X.X I promise to work on making the chapters longer (And the random reviewer asks: What happened to not leaving it off at bad spots!? WHY NOT WORK ON THAT TOO!?)... Anyway, this story will be winding down from this point on, but not in the next chapter or anything.... Please review! It will make me so happy. TT.TT 


	10. A Leap a Jump and has been Skipped

Well, I fixed that strange problem with chapter 8's apostrophes and quotation marks! So yay!  
  
COUGH... I know the last chapter was confusing. It was meant to be, though, so that's a good thing. I'm trying to make you feel Kurama's confusion. X.X lol.  
  
I STILL don't own YYH...  
  
OH YES! And to clear up the origin of "Hiff Clanger"...  
  
Hiff Clanger isn't a pun, a knock off, or a real person... he is merely a slip of the tongue. LOL. Once upon a phone conversation, a discussion about fanfics came up, and, of course, cliff hangers. And when so much talking is being done, someone's bound to get tongue tied. And so my friend miss pronounced "cliff hanger" as "hiff clinger" ...I, being who I am, decided this was extremely funny, and also thought it would make a nice name. So I switched it to "Hiff Clanger" (seeing as it makes more sense) and now use him as a generic doctor OC for fanfics. X.x  
  
(And I'm fairly certain this phone conversation took place before I saw that movie. X.x;; So imagine how much I laughed at that. Luckily it wasn't exactly the same though, or I would be mad... like I was with "The Lion King ½"... THAT MOVIE MUST DIE! It used the word "inbetweenquel"!!! I CAME UP WITH THAT LONG BEFORE THEY DID! ::sobs::) -- (Kurama's POV)  
  
"What are you... talking about? Get arrested? For what!?" I asked, becoming extremely confused, more so than before. Maybe Hiei didn't have amnesia, but perhaps his brain was still messed up or something....  
  
"...Don't tell me you forgot!? Damn it Kurama! You really are an idiot! These years you've spent in that human body and society have contaminated your brain!"  
  
"H-Hiei...? Please explain to me... I really don't know," I pleaded to him meekly, overwhelmed by everything that was going on.  
  
"We're going to steal the artifacts..."  
  
I gasped silently and raised my hand to my mouth.  
  
I think... I was beginning to catch on. But I had to be sure about this. I wanted to confirm! I wanted to be right...! I didn't want Hiei to be lying to me.  
  
I laughed playfully at him....  
  
"Yes... I guess I can be... forgetful at times. Do forgive me."  
  
"Shut up and stop trying to mess with me."  
  
"...Maybe I just want your attention," I said quietly, looking around aimlessly as I thought about what to ask him next. How could I find out... if I was... "Umm... HIEI! Do you know Yusuke Urameshi!?" I cried out, clapping my hands together excitedly, having found the right question.  
  
"...Who is he?" Hiei asked, sounding rather suspicious.  
  
That having convinced me, I smiled cheerfully and rushed over to Hiei, throwing my arms around him.  
  
"Oh Hiei... I can't wait until you love me...!"  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
"Hellooooo? Kuramaaaa?" Yusuke called, knocking on Kurama's front door for the umpteenth time.  
  
"Maybe no one's home," Shizuru suggested, sighing in exasperation.  
  
"But I don't know where else to look!" Yusuke stated in an enthusiastic, but lazy tone.  
  
"Perhaps he just can't hear the door. Why don't we just go in? The door's unlocked," I said, turning the doorknob and pushing open the door.  
  
We all stood still, staring inside.  
  
"Umm... but if Kurama's in there... then... Hiei is too," Yusuke protested nervously, grabbing my shoulder to pull me back with them.  
  
"Ah come on! Kurama's not going to _take advantage_ of Hiei in his condition!" I retorted, taking three steps inside.  
  
"Hmm... he makes a good point. Let's go then!" Keiko chirped, following me inside.  
  
The others soon came too. And we all began to look around...  
  
"Hey guys, I'll go look in his room!"  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
I slowly made my way up the stairs and up to Kurama's room, where I then opened the door...  
  
"Kuram-- ...Oh, hey," I greeted, seeing that Kurama was lying on his bed, appearing to be relaxed, and... tied up, oddly with no Hiei in sight. "So... what... are... you up... to?"  
  
"I'm... waiting for Hiei to get back," Kurama answered uncomfortably, giving me a tiny fraction of a nervous smile.  
  
"I see. Umm... where did he go?" I asked, fidgeting around.  
  
"To get something, apparently..."  
  
"Get what?"  
  
"He didn't say."  
  
"Oh I see... Hey Kurama?"  
  
"Yes, Yusuke?"  
  
"Why are you tied up...?"  
  
"........."  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Kuwabara said, popping into the room behind me and waving.  
  
"Hello Kuwabara," Kurama greeted, smiling, but still with that strange look on his face.  
  
"Umm, Kuwa, I think Kurama's a little busy right now," I said softly, pointing over at our red-headed friend.  
  
"Yes, he's all tied up!" Shizuru joked, walking up behind her brother.  
  
The four of us laughed at the horrible joke.  
  
"But really, why is he tied up?" Kuwabara asked, turning to me and his sister.  
  
"And where's Hiei?" Yukina added, joining the group.  
  
"Kurama, why is your window open, it's so cold!" Keiko shivered as she came up.  
  
"Hiei tied me up; Hiei's GONE OUT to get SOMETHING (I don't know what); Hiei opened the window to leave... and I know it's cold but I can't exactly do anything about it."  
  
"Oh, okay," we replied, nodding in unison.  
  
Silence set in. I was sure everyone felt as uncomfortable I was... But luckily, we didn't have to confront any of this because within a matter of moments there was a knock at the door!  
  
"I'll get it!" Yukina, Kuwabara, Keiko, Shizuru and myself cried out at the same time. The five of us all then ran to the front door and flung it open, relieving a cute, perhaps even adorable looking Hiei, holding in his hands a beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
  
Hiei had such a sweet, wide smile on his face. It was almost enough to make me to pinch myself. This was really... different Hiei behavior.  
  
Of course, his expression didn't last very long. As soon as he laid eyes on us, he looked as thought he might run off crying. And I noticed Yukina leave the room as well...  
  
"Umm... did you want to see Kurama?" Shizuru asked, giving Hiei a soft smile like one might show to a frightened child.  
  
Hiei nodded slowly, and Shizuru then lead him away from us all, up to Kurama's room.  
  
We all stood in silent confusion until Hiei was out of range to hear our chatter.  
  
"Hiei's really... different," Kuwabara stated.  
  
Keiko and I nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hmph, at least HE brings Kurama flowers!" Keiko said in annoyance, directing a look to me.  
  
"So, now what do we do?" I asked, deciding to ignore Keiko completely.  
  
"Well, we came here to cheer Kurama up. So go upstairs and sit down with them. Perhaps you can help get Hiei back to normal," Yukina suggested, returning.  
  
"Good idea," Kuwabara said enthusiastically, a light blush inhabiting his cheeks at the sight and sound of Yukina.  
  
The three of us started up the stairs....  
  
"Yukina... aren't you coming?" I asked, stopping half way to look at her.  
  
"No... I better stay down here."  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
"Hiei... you left to get flowers?" I asked, gawking at Hiei in confusion.  
  
Hiei nodded a 'yes'.  
  
"Then... you _knocked on the door_ when you came back? And even though you had no way of knowing there were others here besides myself and that you had previously tied me up before you left... you still expected me to answer?" I continued, finally sitting up after Shizuru had untied me.  
  
Hiei became still and started looking dumbfounded himself.  
  
All this merely assured me further.  
  
Hiei indeed had amnesia. Well, sort of. His mind clearly wasn't functioning normally, for one thing. Hiei would never let his guard down like this, even if he were simply 'out for attention', as Hiff explained it. It seemed as though he could remember _certain things_ at _certain times_—like calling me 'fox'... and also that thing about 'stealing the artifacts'. And if his memories were indeed jumping around like that, it would make sense for his personality to become altered.  
  
Someone's personality is built on _experiences, decisions, memories_... What you did yesterday alters who you are tomorrow. If Hiei forgot his early life, and remembered only a solitary encounter resulting in a death by his hands, it could very well be... upsetting. On the other hand, if he could remember everything up until the point just before meeting Yusuke... he would indeed act as though it was that time again.  
  
And his memories keep changing, and so will his personality.  
  
...Theoretically... anyway... (X.X;;)  
  
I was pretty sure I knew how to get him back to normal as well...  
  
"Kurama, these... are for you," he whispered shyly, a soft blush coming over his face as he approached me and handed me the lot of flowers, and gently laid a kiss on my cheek....  
  
...But what if I wanted this one instead?  
  
--  
  
Ah! I'm so mean... Ahem, anyway, if this chapter confused you at all, do not worry, because I'll explain more of it in the next chapter. Heh, speaking of such... IF YOU WANT THERE TO BE A NEXT CHAPTER THEN YOU BETTER REVIEW! ... Just kidding... I'll update no matter what, lol. 


	11. A Fox, a Kitten and a Question

Well I'm not going to waster too much time on the author's note... so... I'm done.  
  
--  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
"HELLO KURAMA!" the 'Previously Down-Stairs Posse' cried out as we entered Kurama's room again—minus Yukina.  
  
We all gawked at Hiei then, who was preoccupied with hugging Kurama's shoulders, chuckling giddily, and braiding Kurama's hair between glompings.  
  
So it was true. This Hiei really _was _infatuated with Kurama. Well... that explained the flowers.  
  
Kurama spotted us all and became flushed.  
  
That was a look I'd never before seen on Kurama. And to tell the truth, it was almost funnier than Hiei acting like a kitten (well... that's what his new attitude reminded me of, anyway)!  
  
"Hiei, please..." Kurama protested, pushing Hiei—who was now putting the flowers in Kurama's hair—back a little in embarrassment. "I'll spend time with you later, but I just need to talk to them for a little—HIEI!" Kurama cried out as Hiei began to fondle his chest and explore Kurama's neck with his tongue.  
  
We all stared in stupidity.  
  
And I thought Kurama looked embarrassed before...  
  
"What's the matter? You told me this is what you wanted, fox."  
  
Kuwabara nearly fell over in shock, Shizuru started laughing, Keiko became nervous and I... I was about ready to punch Kuwabara and yell, 'I TOLD YOU SO!'  
  
But clearly Kurama had some things to explain to us all.  
  
"Hey Kurama, do you need any help?" I offered, looking over to Kurama sympathetically.  
  
"Don't worry Yusuke, I'll—"  
  
"YUSUKE!?" Hiei yelled, pushing Kurama over beneath him and clutching onto his shirt possessively. "You mentioned him before..." he continued, this time in a lighter, softer voice, and he turned to me, showing a sad, concerned, worried expression, then moving his glance back to Kurama. "You don't... like him... do you!?"  
  
Everyone switched from whatever they were doing to point and snicker at me.  
  
"Am I not... fulfilling your needs, Kura?" Hiei asked, looking at Kurama with a painfully cute frown.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I tried my best to block the others out and concentrate on the ever changing Hiei.  
  
"I don't **need** anyone else, Hiei," I told him, as softly and gently as I could.  
  
"Just me?" he asked, a smile cracking its way through onto his lips.  
  
I sigh, contented, my heart fluttering at the mere sight of Hiei's smile, again reminding me that now, in his current state... Hiei was not burdened by pain or doubt. And he was so clearly aware of it. I didn't want to take that away.  
  
"Just you," I assured him, reaching up to lightly kiss his cheek.  
  
(Kuwabara's POV)  
  
The group still stared at the two. It was truly fascinating. Here Hiei was, acting like a kitten! And Kurama... well, he was acting like a scratching post.  
  
And Hiei continued to paw at Kurama.  
  
"Hey, can we borrow Kurama for a minute?" I asked nervously.  
  
Hiei turned his head slightly in my direction. His eyes were wide, his smile cute, and his expression... priceless.  
  
He gripped onto Kurama even more tightly than he had previously.  
  
"Be quick?" he questioned in a shy manner, tentatively moving himself off Kurama.  
  
"Yeah..." I answered, motioning for Kurama and the others to follow me outside the room.  
  
"We'll be done before you know it, Hiei," Kurama assured him, as everyone but Hiei left Kurama's room and the door closed behind us.  
  
Kurama sighed heavily before lifting his head to face us all. There was clearly something on his mind....  
  
(Shizuru's POV)  
  
"So, what _happened_ between you and the shrimp?" Kazuma asked Kurama accusingly, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"Yeah Kurama, what did you say to make him act so much... like..."  
  
"Like a kitten," we all finished for Keiko at once.  
  
"I... I didn't say anything!" Kurama persisted.  
  
"Ha! A likely story!" Yusuke joked, nudging his obviously embarrassed friend in the shoulder.  
  
"After Hiei woke up I-- ... I only said that I was glad he was all right. But he just sort of assumed that..."  
  
My brother and Yusuke shared a devilish look.  
  
"Yes, yes... of course," Yusuke chuckled sarcastically, as we all headed downstairs.  
  
"Okay, now I think Kurama has some explaining to do," I stated, forcibly pushing the redhead into a chair. The rest of us encircled him.  
  
"How did Hiei get amnesia?"  
  
"And why exactly are you so... cozy with him?"  
  
"How _long_ has he been this way?"  
  
"What is he doing wearing YOUR clothes!?"  
  
"What have you been telling him?"  
  
"Where did he get the money to buy flowers?"  
  
"Have you guys, well, you know?"  
  
"...And why don't you seem upset about this...?"  
  
--  
  
GAHH! That was such a SHORT chapter. I'm so sorry! But I'll try to get the next one out soon. And speaking of such... it will indeed be the LAST CHAPTER. So... please review so it'll be extra good, extra fast, and extra long! ::sweat:: Heh... 


	12. Pun Intended

Well, here you have it: the final chapter to my humble little fic (I feel so unstable with the ending. This was one of the only times that I hadn't pre-thought-up one. X.X ). And of course, soon after this story's conclusion, there will be a new fic out to take its place. So I hope you all read that too....  
  
I hope you like the ending!  
  
I don't own YYH!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!  
  
--  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and his sister, Yukina and I had all long been discussing the situation with Hiei: how did it happen, how _exactly_ did it happened, how did it _really_ happen, and so forth until I had convinced them.  
  
I told them about the doctor, about the incident with Yukina, even about Kari Kangaroo! And, of course, I mentioned how Yukina would be able to heal him.  
  
"Then let's just go up there and get this done," Yusuke suggested, looking around at everyone in question.  
  
"But what are you going to tell him? Lie down so we can turn you back into a bitter little bastard?" Kuwabara asked, earning him a couple of mean looks.  
  
"Well, he's 'Hiei' some of the time. You know, when he's not a kitten," Shizuru pointed out. "But yeah, we should just go up there and have Kurama explain things to him."  
  
"He already _knows_ everything. How could he not?" I replied coldly, turning away from the others.  
  
Everyone then turned to look at me, all with questioning looks in their eyes. There was a long silence; no one even opened their mouths. Not a twitch was made, not sound was heard. And it remained as such for a good five minutes until Yusuke spoke up.  
  
"So what are we waiting for?"  
  
All eyes kept focus on me.  
  
"Maybe... maybe we shouldn't return Hiei to normal," I spoke feebly, gripping the chair fabric as tightly as I could: to the point of pain.  
  
Was it so much to ask for someone who loves you? Why couldn't we just leave him be...? He seemed so happy, happier than Hiei could have even imagined! He enjoyed the warmth of others, he could smile! And he could not only smile in _my_ warmth, but smiled _for_ it. He wanted to be with me. And I wanted to be with him.  
  
"What? Why wouldn't we!?" Yusuke nearly yelled, causing Keiko to grab his shoulder and calm him down. Yusuke sighed. "Why wouldn't we...?" he repeated in a calmer, more relaxed tone.  
  
"Because he's... happy," I said, in an ironically morose manner.  
  
"_You're_ happy," Kuwabara retorted, shaking his head. "We can't just let Hiei go on forever with his memories bungled up!"  
  
"Strangely enough, Kurama, Kuwabara's right. Besides, Hiei's our friend. And just because you like one of his personalities better isn't a good reason to take that friend away from us," Yusuke firmly added.  
  
I sat for a moment in silence.  
  
They were right. And I hated myself—...them for that.  
  
Hiei wouldn't let himself be held. Hell, he wouldn't even let me say _I love you_ if he knew it was coming. I loved Hiei. But I wanted so desperately to love someone who might possibly return the feeling. When I fell asleep at night, dreaming of him and of such fond emotions, I wanted to be assured that he was thinking the same, at that exact moment.  
  
Nevertheless, I guess that was selfish...  
  
"Okay," I agreed sadly, rising from my chair to lead the way upstairs. "Let's go."  
  
(Hiei's POV)  
  
I waited patiently on Kurama's bed, admiring the flower's beauty and scent that so much reminded me of Kurama.  
  
I sighed cheerfully and began to pluck the petals off of one, gently letting them float onto Kurama's pillow.  
  
It had only been a few minutes, but I still couldn't wait for him to get back.  
  
_Besides, he and I never got to finish what we started!_  
  
And if those others and _Yusuke_ hadn't of shown up, I was sure Kurama would have been a lot happier. Yes, very happy. He seemed so disappointed when he walked out, slumped over. He didn't have the incredible, nearly freakishly good posture he usually had. He seemed so... sad.  
  
Not that I cared.  
  
But damn, I'd only met the guy a couple of months ago and already I couldn't stop thinking about him. That was not a good sign.  
  
Although he was pretty... nice! Pretty nice!  
  
"_So beautiful_..." I sighed happily, taking off the last of petals just as the door to the room opened, and everyone came inside. "Kura!" I chirped, quickly standing up, dropping the stem I held and rushing over to him. "You're back!" I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around his waist to cuddle and hug him.  
  
(Yusuke's POV)  
  
I—along with everyone else I was sure—noted Kurama's painfully upset expression, even though he was clearly trying to hide it.  
  
"What's wrong, Kura?" Hiei asked cutely, looking up at Kurama in curiosity.  
  
"Nothing, Hiei... but... the others and I need a little help from you."  
  
Kurama tried hopelessly not to make eye contact with anyone, and to keep from crying.  
  
"Sure," he replied cheerfully, brushing off whatever concern he had and instead returned to hugging Kurama's waist.  
  
At that point was when I really started feeling bad.  
  
(Kurama's POV)  
  
I forced a smile through to Hiei. I was sure I could never forgive myself for this. Everyday, in the back of my mind I would remember that smile, that cute expression of joy, and love! I would miss him too much. It was almost more than even I could bear.  
  
Hiei had once again brought out my emotions. Finally, I had lost my cool and begun to feel again. And it wasn't fading... My love would always be there as a constant reminder of the mistake I might be making. And opportunity lost is lost for good, no matter how hard you try to keep it held tightly in your arms.  
  
"Hiei, please, lie back down," I requesting, watching painfully as Hiei backed up a few steps and returned to his spot on my bed.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" he asked, looking around at us all curiously, with a little fear behind his eyes.  
  
"You're... _injured_, Hiei," Yusuke stated, looking away from the group, and 'the kitten'.  
  
"Injured? But I feel fine." Hiei tilted his head, probably mulling over the other dozens of questions he had running about his mind.  
  
I sighed softly at his adorably sweet expression, and felt my face become flushed.  
  
Oh... I should have taken a picture (damn!).  
  
"It's a head injury, you see. There's really not much physical damage. But... there's the damage you can't see or feel. We're just going to... c-correct it," I explained, swallowing hard and putting on a brave face. Surely, the last thing I wanted to do was upset him.  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"That's all."  
  
I smiled as I approached him, Yukina following close behind me (and yes, _behind_ me).  
  
"Now, this will probably make him sleep for a few hours," Yukina said gently, walking up to Hiei with her head bowed.  
  
"O-okay," Hiei said nervously as the girl came closer. But he then looked up at me, his usual grin and cheerful expression still with him, filling me with such a bittersweet feeling. It was so wonderful, and I would never have it again. "Kura, just promise me that you'll be right here when I wake up..."  
  
"Of course," I answered, nodding in agreement and moving my hand onto his, rubbing it affectionately.  
  
"And remember, we still have to do something special, like you said before."  
  
Okay, now he was just rubbing it in! But it hurt....  
  
"Yes. Of course..." I managed to choke out.  
  
Hiei laughed lightly and rested his head down, and Yukina began to work.  
  
Yusuke watched with a worried expression on his face; Keiko held onto to his arm and comforted him; Kuwabara was merely gawking at Yukina; And Shizuru was lighting up.... I closed my eyes and fought back tears.  
  
But at least I would still have my friend.  
  
............  
  
Hiei healed. The confused demon awoke hours after the others had left, only to find my room, an open window, a warm bed, and me asleep in a chair just a few feet away. Needless to say I wasn't quite sure what he had done after that—I being asleep. But I did know that he hadn't left wearing my pajamas (as I found them piled up and practically hidden underneath my bed).  
  
Yusuke had been yelled at, joked at and scolded after we figured out that, no, he wasn't upset about his _pet fish fluffy_, but in fact had played a part in this whole fiasco! Not that Yusuke hadn't tried to worm his way out of responsibility. He claimed over and over again that his fish wasn't fed, that its 'fin was broken'.  
  
_"How can you break a fin, Yusuke!?" Keiko questioned accusingly.  
  
"He... he crashed into the glass while swimming around to get food!"  
  
"Then how did he starve to death if he had food, huh Urameshi!?"  
  
"Uhh..."  
_  
I chuckled lightly to myself and reached into my desk drawer. I 'fished' around a little and took out my current favourite picture, and stared at it happily with a smile on my lips and a blush on my cheeks. I was so glad I had run into that girl again.  
  
Sure, I still missed Hiei, the kitten, and the koorime, actually. I hadn't really seen or spoken with Hiei much since he woke up normally. But I had come to terms with it. I loved Hiei for Hiei and for _Hiei_. And as long as he was truly who he was... I was down right smitten.  
  
Oddly enough, I managed to stay away from him. Or rather it seemed as though he was avoiding me. The one time I did run into him though, all he mentioned was that he was confused, and _perhaps_ too dependant on me to hang around. I believed that he was confused. Even his statement alone had sent me into a couple days worth of thinking. But it was what he was confused about that puzzled me the most. Until of course I figured it out when remembering that the day of the accident—when I took him shopping—he had dropped a random comment about whether or not he should just 'give in already and be my friend'. That right there had made my day—or rather my shopping trip because the day wasn't all that great in the end.  
  
In all my thinking I was suddenly jolted awake by a light tapping at my window.  
  
I quickly shoved—gently placed—my picture back in the drawer and hurried over to the window, opening it, and letting my beloved Hiei inside.  
  
"Well well, long time no see, Hiei," I greeted, steeping aside to give him room to enter. "What brings you to my humble home?"  
  
"You're in a good mood," Hiei mocked, shaking his head at me in supposed disapproval.  
  
I merely chuckled in response.  
  
"I guess I am," I agreed, walking back over to my desk and returning to my chair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hiei asked in masked curiosity, standing at my side and leaning over my shoulder to better take a look.  
  
"Absolutely nothing, just like you, Hiei," I answered, finding myself in a frighteningly giddy disposition.  
  
"Well then, Kura, let's do something special," Hiei suggested quickly, indifferently. And he spoke it with such nonchalance that I nearly broke out in tears.  
  
I stared in utter shock.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" he scolded.  
  
I continued to stare.  
  
"Well if you _don't want to_ then stop staring at me like I'm an idiot and just fucking tell me!!" Hiei yelled, narrowing his eyes at me.  
  
I jumped a little at his outburst, and was quickly snapped out of my trance.  
  
"Heh, what did you have in mind, Hiei?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't really care. I'm just bored."  
  
"And cranky too..."  
  
"What was that!?"  
  
Even though this time our relationship developed slowly, rather than at a mere first glance, and even if Hiei wasn't as kind and affection to me, I still loved him. That sweetly adorable child was still there. And the closer we became, the closer I knew I was to seeing him smile.  
  
"I said you're in a bad mood."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Can't you be nice like before...?"  
  
"...Huh...?"  
  
"...Umm..."  
  
--Fin-- (Pun Intended) 


End file.
